


白学德拉科

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Ejaculate, Forced Ejaculation, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 傻黄甜没逻辑德拉科切N片【不是魂器】bl-galgame设定
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

01.

『哈利-波特，你的任务是摧毁那个Galgame游戏——不惜任何代价——』

『关键人物是德拉科-马尔福，他的灵魂被分成碎片——不，不是魂器，你要做的就是攻略他们，跟他们彻彻底底地日久生情——』

哈利再一睁眼，发现自己还是躺在自家床上，盖着的被子上套的是刚从对角巷淘来的魁地奇印花被罩。

就是一个梦而已。

他跟自己说，准备掀开被子下床。

结果被子上跳出来一个文字框——哈利忘记了还有眼镜这种东西，眯着眼睛凑近看。

『哈利-波特的被子』

说明：套着哈利-波特废超大力气从对角巷床上用品打折区淘到的魁地奇印花被罩。顺便一提，昨天他才把这个被罩套上。

“这什么鬼？真是个Galgame？”

『现在是上午8:00A.M.，哈利-波特跟格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板马尔福先生约定好于上午9:30会面商讨聘请哈利-波特成为格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队教练事宜。』

『哈利-波特所住公寓距离格兰斯莱足球俱乐部训练基地较远，乘坐地铁需要一个小时，乘坐网约车需要一个小时，请哈利-波特迅速做出决定——』

接着哈利面前跳出来两个光条。

『①地铁』

『②网约车』

哈利伸出手指，好奇地点了一下写着“地铁”的那个光条，他便感觉到自己在往下坠，下一刻，他睁开眼睛。

他正在地铁的车厢里。

02.

他好奇地扭转身子看了看，这个场景确实不会是现实世界里能够办得到的——有魔法也不行！

但接下来发生的事情令他无暇思考这个“Galgame游戏”本身。

他的身后，有一坨巨大的火热的东西在他的臀部磨蹭。

是一条肉棒。

肉棒的主人感受到哈利已经发现他的肉棒，更加明目张胆。

他挨得同哈利更近，肉棒甚至已经隔着西装裤嵌进哈利的臀缝，他伸出一只手去揉捏哈利比起普通男性更加丰腴的臀瓣，另一只手则解开哈利的衬衫扣子，用指甲剐蹭哈利胸前的乳粒。

“你好敏感。”

陌生男人说话含含糊糊的，似乎是戴了口罩。哈利一下子就听出来他是谁。

“德拉科-马尔福！你在干什么？”

“他是谁？”

马尔福揪住哈利的乳粒向外拉扯，这可怜的小家伙在粗暴地虐待下变得红肿。Harry已经发现，自己胯下那根不中用的玩意儿，已经在马尔福玩弄之下昂首挺胸。

“我是马尔福——你看足球吧？”

他解开哈利的皮带，西装裤争先恐后地离开劲瘦的腰肢，又在挺翘的臀部摇起白旗。

“不！不要！旁边有人！”

哈利这时才反应过来，他向后扭着手臂想要挣开马尔福的控制，可却被自己的皮带束缚住了。哈利环顾四周，却发现周围的人都一动不动——他们静止了。

而那个对话框跳出来。

『马尔福』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，二十七岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队长，司职前锋。

好感：10/100【身材不错，一会儿留个电话吧】

喜好：您没有权限

“我……知道……啊！别！别伸进去！求你！”

“你当然知道我。”

马尔福将伸进哈利小穴的食指屈起，恶意地旋转，哈利脖子昂起，凹出一节优美的曲线。

正如马尔福所说。

“宝贝，小骚货，小荡妇，你湿了。”

他的身后的小穴吞吐着肠液，将马尔福的手指头浸得湿漉漉的，他感觉到自己的无力——该死的——他分出仅剩的一点脑子思考——这他妈还是个Hgame！

他能感受到马尔福伸进的手指越来越多，他也能听到自己小穴吞吐肠液的咕叽咕叽声。

他如今衣冠不整，胸前的衬衫湿滑，是马尔福捅完他小穴又捏他乳粒弄出的祸事，下体一丝不挂，内裤外裤一起滑落在脚边，双手被自己的皮带捆在身后，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。

马尔福在他比寻常男子更加挺翘的屁股上磨蹭着阴茎，时不时会将龟头戳刺进湿答答的肉穴。

“天哪！”

哈利以为他不过是像以前那样玩擦边球游戏，却没想到马尔福挤进来的不只是龟头。马尔福抓着哈利的腰肢狠命操干，淫液被击打成泡沫。

哈利明知道身旁的所有人只是背景——他们看不到听不到，但还是战胜不了自己的羞耻心，他咬住嘴唇，克制自己不要去发出声音。

却又被马尔福越来越激烈的操弄搞得昏昏沉沉，浪荡的呻吟从紧咬的牙关泄露。

“小骚货你真他妈紧！放松点！”

马尔福抽打两下哈利的臀瓣，白嫩的臀瓣被打得通红，上下摇晃泛起波澜。

马尔福的动作并没有让哈利成功放松，反而让他夹得更紧，马尔福的肉棒被紧紧裹在哈利的肉穴中，一个细小的动作就能让哈利颤抖不止。

“操！你这骚货！”

马尔福使劲儿向前顶弄了两下，喷射在哈利体内。

接着，他停了一瞬。

哈利觉得有笔在自己腰臀交界处写着什么。

“你在干什么！马尔福！”

“别大惊小怪的！”

马尔福写完最后一笔，把笔盖扣上收好。

“我的联系方式而已，宝贝，我不介意你把获取过程拍给我。”

接着马尔福捡起哈利的内裤塞进他的肉洞里，帮他穿好衣服提上裤子，隔着他的西装捏捏他肿大的乳头。

“真他妈斯文败类！”

他在哈利耳边说，舌头舔舐着他的耳廓。

03.

马尔福下车了，哈利还得再坐一站，他的内裤是棉质的，吸饱了他的淫液，往下坠着，想要逃离他的那张被操得柔软的小嘴。

『马尔福』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，二十七岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队长，司职前锋，两届金球奖得主。

好感：20/100【什么时候打电话过来呢？】

喜好：香草冰淇淋

哈利现在看着这个东西就烦，别开眼不去看。他现在浑身酸痛，只想好好清洗一下自己后倒头就睡，可这个游戏并没有给他休息的时间，他照例感觉到一阵下坠的感觉。

04.

再睁眼他已经来到了格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板办公室的门前。

面部糊着马赛克的秘书小姐替他推开门。

“波特先生，马尔福先生在办公室里等你。”

哈利点头向她致谢，接着踏入马尔福先生的办公室。

马尔福先生长得同马尔福可谓是一模一样，只不过稍稍成熟一些。

『马尔福先生』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，三十五岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板。

好感：10/100【希望他能力足够——他的走路姿势…？】

喜好：您没有权限

“哈利-波特是吧？”

马尔福先生站起来同哈利握了个手，他的目光在哈利身上转了一圈，哈利感觉到自己的小穴又开始流水了。

“您这是怎么了？是不舒服吗？要不要检查一下？”

马尔福先生扶了一把哈利。

哈利面前那个讨人厌的光条选项又出现了。

『①不，我没事，不需要！』

『②是的，我难受，马尔福先生，我这里好痒。』

『③马尔福先生，我们还是先说一下球队的事情吧。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 检查身体 钢笔 dirty talk 口交

05.

『①不，我没事，不需要！』

『②是的，我难受，马尔福先生，我这里好痒。』

『③马尔福先生，我们还是先说一下球队的事情吧。』

哈利盯着面前的光条，停滞了一瞬，按照这个“游戏”的尿性，不管他选什么，最终都会演化成他和德拉科-马尔福碎片“日久生情”的步骤之一。

看起来这个③还算正经，哈利准备点上去，可光条③光条①就在一点一点崩溃消散，哈利伸出指头狠命戳那两个选项，可是——

『该选项不存在！』

『您必须尽快做出选择，否则将在最近读档点进行读档！』

Harry心一横，选择了那个一看就非常不正经全是骚话的选项②。

『请哈利-波特使用恰当语气念出台词，并适当辅以动作。』

“是、是的，马尔福先生……呃……我这里痒……”

“哪里？”

马尔福先生探究的眼神在哈利身上打量，哈利觉得自己尴尬极了，可身后肉穴的湿痒告诉他，其实他兴奋极了。

“这、这里……”

“说明白，我的教练先生。你连话都说不明白，怎么去带领我们的球队呢？”

哈利狠下心来，拉着马尔福先生的手覆在自己胸前。

“这里，马尔福先生。”

“这里？”

马尔福先生隔着西装都能感受到哈利胸前的濡湿以及乳粒的肿大，他坏心思地揉捏，让哈利觉得又痛又爽。

“波特先生。”

马尔福先生猛然拉开哈利的西装，胸前湿透的衬衫暴露在空气里，哈利觉得凉飕飕的。

“你这真是失礼的湿法呢！”

“我没有！”

哈利忍不住反驳，马尔福先生没有理会他，而是俯下身叼住他的乳头研磨，用舌头来回拨弄。

“你这么失礼，是想要勾引我吗？”

马尔福先生吞吐着哈利的乳头，哈利被弄得浑身酥软，几乎要站不住了，马尔福先生扯着他，把他抱到办公桌上。

他一直钟情于哈利左侧的乳粒，而却故意忘记另外一边的小家伙。哈利现在已经不能自已了，他双手扶在马尔福先生的头部，想要推开，实则却是欲拒还迎。

“啊！这边！这边也要！”

“要什么？”

“要……要马尔福先生……要舔舔！”

哈利抛却了羞耻，在自家上司的办公室里浪叫，他脚趾在皮鞋里蜷缩，蹬在马尔福先生办公桌的两侧抽屉处。

而马尔福先生听到自己想要的回答，却没有完成哈利的心愿。

“波特教练，我是不是可以合理推测，你的下半身也同样失礼呢？”

他三下五除二剥开哈利的裤子，没了臀部的制约，西装裤很容易就滑落在地露出哈利不着衣物的下体以及塞着内裤红肿的肉穴。

“噢，波特教练真打算对我失礼到底呢。”

马尔福先生随手抽了一支钢笔在哈利体下的小嘴搅弄，把塞进去的内裤更往里推了些。

“不，不要！”

哈利下意识地往身后躲，可马尔福先生拎着他的脚腕把他拽回来，强硬地把他的双腿掰开，露出红肿的咬着钢笔不放的小穴来。

“波特教练，你告诉我，你的小嘴为什么会这么淫荡。”

钢笔不同于肉棒，它更细更冷，在哈利的身体里，更能引起他剧烈的反应——他害怕内裤被推到尽头拿不出来，也害怕钢笔帽不知不觉中被旋下。

马尔福先生用钢笔勾着内裤离开哈利的肉穴，先前马尔福留下的精液滴滴嗒嗒地流出来，在马尔福先生的办公桌上汇成一小摊，甚至还要继续往下继续流。

“波特教练这是为了勾引我做准备吗？特意找个野男人操开你？”

哈利羞得说不出来话，但是小穴的空虚让他寂寞难忍，他难耐地磨蹭着光滑的实木桌面，这没办法让他缓解，反而让他更加饥渴。

马尔福先生俯下身含住哈利翘起的肉棒，舌头磨蹭着冠状沟，而他的手也撸动着哈利的柱身，把玩这哈利的小球。

这是哈利第一次被人口交，和平常自己撸管时的感觉完全不同，柔软湿润的口腔包裹着肉棒，马尔福先生先生每一次用力吸吮就会换来他的颤抖。

“你这是干什么？”

马尔福先生起身，拆下头上的发带系在哈利的阴茎根部。

“波特教练，你是想在你老板嘴里射精吗？你可真是大胆呢！”

射精被迫打断，这更使哈利神志不清。

“让我射！求求你……马尔福先生！马尔福先生！”

前方不能让他得到快乐，哈利自作主张地想起自己另一张小嘴，他在桌上摸索着，拿起马尔福先生刚才用过的钢笔往里面插去。

钢笔又细又凉又滑，不能够让哈利满足，他抓着钢笔在自己体内捅弄，手指几乎要塞进去——这使他感到撕裂的快感。

“你可真是做足了功课，波特教练。”

马尔福先生调笑着，把钢笔抽出来，没等哈利娇嗔着埋怨，那根肿大的火热的肉棒就填进了他的身体。马尔福先生就着哈利分泌的肠液操弄，他并不使很大力，让哈利觉得不上不下的。

“马尔福——马尔福先生！快一点！求您了！快一点！”

“波特教练，你在说什么？我可听不太明白！你知道什么能让我听懂？”

哈利攀附着马尔福先生的臂膀，狠狠揪着这男人的袖箍。

“daddy！求你了！daddy！马……马尔福先生！daddy！”

马尔福先生闻言，终于使出他的力气，三浅一深地插着Harry身下的小嘴，哈利觉得自己快要高潮了，可是阴茎却被绑缚着，这让他只能加倍收缩着肉穴。

突然，马尔福先生把阴茎拔出他的身体，揪着哈利的脑袋，让他俯下身含住自己的肉棒。

腥膻的精液在哈利嘴里爆发，哈利却不能吐出来——被马尔福先生扶住了下巴不能张嘴，他拼命吞咽着精液，可是量太大了，白色的浓浆还是顺着他的嘴角滑下。

马尔福先生这时终于解开了束缚哈利的发带，哈利喷出来精液和之前从他身体流出来的马尔福的精液汇在一起。 

『马尔福先生』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，三十五岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板，前足球运动员。

好感：25/100【唔，真不错。】

喜好：“检查身体”

“波特教练。”

马尔福先生这衣冠禽兽还穿着整整齐齐，将拆下来的发带系在哈利大腿根。

“恭喜你加入我们格兰斯莱足球俱乐部的大家庭……”

他性暗示十足地拍拍哈利的臀部。

“你准备干些什么呢？”

06.

熟悉的光条挡着马尔福先生的脸，让他看起来有点滑稽。

『①我打算去一线队认识一下队员』

『②我打算去青训队提拔几个小队员』

『③太累了，马尔福先生，我需要休息』  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫生间play 自慰 射尿

07.

『①我打算去一线队认识一下队员』

『②我打算去青训队提拔几个小队员』

『③太累了，马尔福先生，我需要休息』

哈利盯着浮在眼前的三个光条，开始缜密地思考——个腿啊啊啊！哈利刚才被马尔福先生操得腰软腿软的，实在是没有多余心思去思考。

他伸出手指点了点光条②——至少他是不可能选光条③了！要知道，马尔福先生的爱好可是“检查身体”！

但是这回可没有那种直接转换场景的“福利”了，哈利闭着眼睛等了半天还没有那种熟悉的下坠感，他试探性地睁开眼睛，发现自己还在原地。

马尔福先生冲他笑笑，手里把玩着那支钢笔。

『马尔福先生』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，三十五岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板，前足球运动员。

好感：30/100【还想再来一次吗？波特教练？】

喜好：“检查身体”

“马尔福先生，我先走了！”

哈利见状，连忙朝马尔福先生鞠了个躬，走出这间办公室。

08.

“游戏”贴心地给哈利标好了行进路线，令人感到奇怪的是，诺大一个训练基地，确实空旷旷没有半点人烟。

当然哈利也不敢深究，要是被“游戏”感知到了，给他找来一堆人围观他现在模样该怎么办？

他顺着“游戏”的指引进入到了青训队训练场地，“游戏”告诉他——

『哈利-波特走进青训基地后，突然感到后穴一阵痒意，他需要找到一个卫生间解决他的需求。』

哈利就近找到一个卫生间走了进去，他背对着洗手池解开皮带脱下裤子，粗暴地含了含手指，便将它伸进早就被肏得红肿酥软的小洞。

速战速决。

哈利安慰自己。

09.

可这个游戏又怎么会让他速战速决呢？

哈利身下的小嘴已经彻底被肉棒肏开了，几根手指满足不了他，只能勾起他刚沉寂下去的欲望。

白皙修长的手指进进出出，哈利迫切地需要更——

什么人？

哈利缓缓回过头去，他看见一个高挑的男孩儿站在那儿，他满脸通红，应该已经是观赏过很久了。

见哈利回头，这家伙猛然扭头，可视线仍然黏在照在洗手池上方镜子里的哈利。

『小德拉科』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，十九岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部青训队队员，司职中场。

好感：20/100【先生——他就是一线队新来的教练先生吗？——他在干什么？】

喜好：布朗尼蛋糕

“男孩儿——”

哈利知道自己不能再逃避下去——虽然他在马尔福和马尔福先生面前并没有抓到哪怕一点主动权。

他从自己的口袋里掏出手机塞进小德拉科手里——谁知道“游戏”是怎么把他放进去的。

“来，帮我把它输进去——”

“输、输什么……？”

哈利觉得身后小德拉科的目光不加掩饰地黏在自己身上，看得他火辣辣的。

他拉过小德拉科的手敷在自己屁股上，慢慢往上滑。

“这里——我的宝贝儿——”

他能感受到属于年轻男孩的火热掌心烫着他的臀瓣，这家伙并不想离开，却恋恋不舍地挪开手掌，泄愤似的，输号码的时候磕出响声。

“给你，先生。”

哈利接过手机，又塞回去。

“你没输完，男孩儿。”

“……什么？”

哈利揪着小德拉科的训练服领口给他一个轻吻。

“你的电话呢？”

接着是十九岁的小德拉科把哈利摁在墙上狠命亲吻。他还不懂得婉转勾引，只是一味地索取、索取，毛茸茸的发丝擦在哈利脸颊。

他扣着哈利的手一个数字一个数字输着电话号码，这过程很慢，可结束后扔掉手机很快，手机砸在地面上发出响声却被哈利的呻吟遮住了。

小德拉科啃咬着哈利的脖颈和胸膛，在上面留下一连串口水印和吻痕，盖在之前就存在着那些。

哈利俯下身抓住小德拉科的肉棒，它已经涨得老大，随着哈利的抓握颤动，哈利探出舌尖跟他的龟头打了个招呼，这没经历过人事的男孩就直接交代在他手里。

“宝贝儿——”

哈利本来想开口调笑两句，但是小德拉科并没有给他这个机会。小德拉科抬高他的一条腿，握着他系着马尔福先生发带的那条腿，把他压在墙上，重新胀大的肉棒“噗”一声挤进他的菊穴。

他想说话，但是却被年轻男孩儿毫不留力的操干撞得支离破碎。

“操！慢、慢……啊！慢一点！”

他往后退去，但是小德拉科拉着他腿上的发带把他拽过去，他不敢挣扎，他的左腿只有脚尖着地，他的右腿全靠小德拉科用发带勾着借力。

他摇摇晃晃挂在空中，紧紧搂着小德拉科的脖颈，他的后穴被粗暴侵犯着，少年人嫩红的性器把它撑大。

小德拉科不懂得休息，一下比一下重，一下比一下凶猛，他不说话，执着地在马尔福掐出手印上盖上自己的，在马尔福先生留下的吻痕上印下自己的。

哈利甚至觉得自己后穴的尽头还有另一张小嘴，被这又莽又驴的家伙操开，然后十月怀胎，给这孩子生个孩子。

他伸出舌尖想点在小德拉科的喉结上，却在他向自己撞来时坏心思地收回去。

这男孩忍受不了这个，他叼着哈利的喉结狠狠研磨。脖子被掌控着，无法着地的空悬着，哈利紧张又兴奋，身下的小嘴变着法地箍在小德拉科粗大的肉棒上。

还没等小德拉科被他箍射，他自己先被十九岁男孩粗暴的紧密接触操射了，今天不知道射过多少次了，他前端无力地流下稀薄的液体，沾了对方一裤子。

小德拉科的工作更加猛烈，哈利觉得他胯下的两个小球都要挤进自己身体里，他狠命顶弄了两下，白浊灌进哈利身体最深处。

射精之后，小德拉科并没有拔出肉棒，而是把他抱到洗手台面对着镜子坐好。

他不知道该做什么好，只是漫无目的地缀吻着哈利的锁骨。

“谁弄的？”

哈利揪着自己红肿的乳头，扭头对着小德拉科说。

“我弄的。”

这家伙在哈利锁骨上留下一个牙印。

“都是我弄的，教练先生，再给我生个孩子——”

他的肉棒就着之前射进去的精液插进哈利的后穴，哈利因为他的大力往前扑去，两枚被咬得破皮火辣辣的乳粒贴在镜子上摩擦，又冰又爽。

小德拉科一边狠力肏他，一边打开水龙头擦洗着他腰间之前马尔福留下的电话号码。

马尔福用的马克笔是油溶性的，水洗的作用近乎于无，小德拉科却发了狠。

“大球星的电话号码就那么好吗？”

一些冰凉的自来水流进哈利的后穴，刺得他一激灵。小德拉科却以为自己说到了哈利的痛处——实际上，他也因此嫉妒。

“教练先生，我以后也会拿金球的。”

他较常人更大的龟头磨得哈利身体尽头的狭径又爽又痛，嘶嘶惊呼。

“以后只让我操好不好？嗯？好不好？”

哈利不想回答，可小德拉科对于性爱简直是无师自通，他学会了停在哈利身体里不动，哈利着急地晃动着身体，但是已经沉溺于小德拉科的狠力的他，如何能对些微慰藉满足？

“好！好！我只让你操！求你了！”

这男孩才又重新卖力起来，每一次都彻底拔出肉棒翻出糜红的肠肉，又挺进哈利最深处。哈利在最空虚最满足的两个极端反复横跳。

他体内早已没有精水可射，他尖叫着。

“我要上厕所！我要尿了！别！求求你！”

但小德拉科却冷酷地继续埋在他身体里操弄。

“教练先生，这里就是卫生间，你还想去哪里？”

哈利叫苦无门，自己捏着自己阴茎的根部，妄想能抑制尿意，但是于事无补。

淡黄的水柱猛地喷射出来，又被自来水冲走，哈利彻底没了力气，跪趴在洗手台接受着小德拉科的射精。

他被小德拉科套上裤子——内裤被没收了，他的衬衫已经破烂不堪，只好直接穿上西装外套。

『小德拉科』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，十九岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队员，司职中场，本届金童奖有力竞争者。

好感：40/100【教练先生——只能由我来】

喜好：布朗尼蛋糕/水性颜料

10.

哈利浑身无力，幸好这回“游戏”做了回人，把他直接传送回公寓。

他回到家里，第一件事是——

『①把留着的东西掏出来』

『②接到一个电话』

『③什么都不做，好好睡一觉』


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 透明play 视频通话play 骑乘 跳蛋

11.

『①把小德拉科留下的东西掏出来』 

『②接到一个电话』

『③什么都不做，好好睡一觉』

哈利有了这一天的经历，他算是明白这“游戏”的尿性——不管这个选项看上去多正经，他最后都能以各种奇葩途径凹成HGame。

所以说呢，选什么都无所谓。

哈利伸出手指点了点②光条，他的手机在裤兜里叮铃作响，他把手机掏出来——是一个陌生的号码。

『哈利-波特的手机』

说明：哈利-波特的智能手机，存着马尔福和小德拉科的电话号码，在该出现的时候出现，绝对不会耽误哈利-波特办正事。顺便一提，现在这个电话是马尔福先生打来的，为了明天的“安全”，哈利-波特最好快点把他接起来。

12.

“亲爱的波特教练，今天过得好吗？”

马尔福先生的声音堪称温柔体贴。

“还算不错。”

哈利客气地回应，抓紧把西装外套脱下，光滑的西装内衬让他乳头不知不觉中硬了起来。

“波特教练在老板面前脱衣服怎么这么熟练？”

哈利感觉到什么东西揪了自己乳头，但是公寓里头确实只有他一个人。

接着他的手机被一股力量夺走，自动浮在空中，挂断了和马尔福先生的通话，转而拨打了一通对象是马尔福的视频通话。

“你已经见过他了吧？我们俱乐部最大牌的球星，他操得尼爽不爽？”

马尔福先生先生不再掩饰凑在哈利耳边说，他迅速脱下哈利的裤子，还从头到脚品头论足。

“啧啧啧，不穿内裤呢，波特教练？你想让你的队员看看你这浪样？”

视频电话接通了，马尔福先生把手机固定在高处，哈利整个人都清清楚楚地被拍摄下来，另一端的马尔福端着红酒坐着，看着这场景惊讶得摔了酒杯。

红酒在他浴袍上染了污渍，他索性直接脱下来，露出排列整齐的腹肌和昂首挺胸立正站好的肉棒。

“天哪宝贝儿——”

马尔福撸动着自己的肉棒，开口调侃哈利。

哈利没回答他，他的嘴里被马尔福先生塞进一个口枷——跟马尔福先生本人一样看不见，他粉嫩的小舌被口枷固定着，但看起来却像是张着小嘴伸着舌头索吻。

“好好玩你的奶子！”

马尔福看见这景象，压了压舌根才勉强让自己不兴奋得射出来。

哈利并不想顺从他的话，但马尔福先生在他耳后悄悄威胁他。

“按他说的做，波特教练，不然我可按下开关了。”

他将一个小东西塞进哈利后穴，哈利本来咬着嘴唇想坚持一下，却被突然振动的跳蛋弄得欲仙欲死。

微弱的电流顺着他的尾椎骨直冲天灵盖，刺激得他瘫坐在沙发上蜷缩脚趾。

他伸出手指揪住乳头不得章法地来回捻动，马尔福先生把他那看不见的手放在哈利手上，控制着它的移动。

“停！快让它停下来！”

哈利后穴含着的跳蛋左突右撞，硅胶质地的细密凸起刮得他肠壁酸胀又紧绷。

“波特教练，你又没按我说的去做。”

马尔福先生把哈利按在沙发上，哈利的腰贴在皮质沙发上，而屁股却高高翘起，马尔福先生见状，伸手扇了一下，臀瓣颤颤巍巍地晃动着，就像吃布丁前用勺子敲的那一下。

马尔福先生挺身干进哈利的肉洞里，他粗大的性器将哈利穴道里的褶子统统操开，马尔福通过视频看——这浪货肠道里每一根纹路都清晰可见，深处不知疲惫跳动的跳蛋一顶一顶的，被肠液浸润得油光发亮。

“操！”

马尔福先生自暴自弃地撸动着他的性器。

该死的，我这又是何必呢？

他看着刚释放完又被刺激得重新站起的肉棒想，狠狠挂断了视频通话。

哈利感觉自己要被干坏了，肉棒扩张开他的后穴，跳蛋颤颤巍巍地来回晃动，被干进了前所未有的深度，简直都要捅破他的肚肠。

他被操得爽极了，但是马尔福先生却在他到达顶端时停了下来。哈利扭动着身子勾引马尔福先生重新运动，但是马尔福先生打算冷酷到底，他往后仰着，肉棒几乎要全部抽离哈利的身体，只有龟头卡在穴口不动弹。

哈利知道马尔福先生先生想要的那一套。他塌下身子，将屁股翘得更高，夹紧穴肉裹紧马尔福先生的龟头。

可是没有用。

“马尔福先生，daddy！求你，求你——求求你——daddy——”

哈利探出一根手指，挤进后穴，就在马尔福先生的龟头旁边来回抽插。

“波特教练——”

马尔福先生将肉棒彻底离开哈利的身体，哈利扭过头看他，他拍拍自己的胯骨，朝哈利勾了勾手指。

“过来吧。”

哈利倒退几步坐在他的肉棒上，却被拎着腰转动180º，肉棒和跳蛋还埋在他体内，巨大的运动幅度让肉棒上狰狞的青筋划过他的软肉，也让跳蛋在他身体里跳起来。

被振动着的跳蛋砸在龟头上，就算是马尔福先生也再也忍不住了，他握着哈利的窄腰上下摆动，哈利抱着自己的大腿，汗水从脸上甩到腿上，又重新甩回去。

哈利最开始还能勉强直起腰，操了百八十次也是累了，趴在马尔福先生身上，用他腹肌的纹路偷偷研磨乳头。

“你说男人能不能产奶？”

看起来马尔福先生隐形的时限要到了，他的身体一点一点变得凝实，他拎着哈利的乳头来回端详，同时用力捣了两下射在哈利身体里。

他探身捡起来滑到地上的手机，给马尔福发了条短信。

“宝贝儿——感觉如何？反正我是非常快乐呢——”

他发完之后，把短信在哈利面前展示一下，逐字逐句地念出来给哈利听。

接着，他扛着哈利进到卫生间里，架着腿把他体内的精液统统掏出来，却把那枚跳蛋关上开关留了下来。

“明天可不要迟到噢。”

他给哈利掖好被子，点点哈利的鼻尖。

13.

『马尔福先生』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，三十五岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板，前足球运动员，可以将自己隐身并保持较长时间。

好感：55/100【波特教练还真是可爱呢——】

喜好：“检查身体”“蔬菜水果”

『马尔福』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，二十七岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队长，司职前锋，两届金球奖得主，非常讨厌别人给自己打视频通话。

好感：50/100【我怎么样？我可是感觉非常好呢！】

喜好：香草冰淇淋 

马尔福先生走后，哈利摸索着把身体里的跳蛋拽出来。

『哈利-波特的跳蛋』

说明：高功能低消耗的高级跳蛋，可以使指定人选隐身两个小时——相信哈利-波特知道它的上一任主人拿他干了些什么。另，“游戏”知道哈利-波特在想什么，可“游戏”只是个Galgame而已，怎么能要求它不乱开脑洞呢？

操！

哈利本想着要把这跳蛋一把扔出去，但是——这玩意儿不会是个重要道具吧？他怀疑地想，干脆扔进床头柜抽屉眼不见心不烦。

14.

哈利一觉醒来，已经是第二天了。

『哈利-波特已经成为格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队教练，他需要在早上九点之前到达格兰斯莱足球俱乐部训练基地。为了哈利-波特的身心健康，“游戏”决定提供以特殊服饰换取传送的服务。』

『①女仆装』

『②女式内衣』

『③哈利-波特就是不需要传送』


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 停车场 贞操带 乳夹

15.

『哈利-波特已经成为格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队教练，他需要在早上九点之前到达格兰斯莱足球俱乐部训练基地。为了哈利-波特的身心健康，“游戏”决定提供以特殊服饰换取传送的服务。』

『①女仆装』

『②女式内衣』

『③哈利-波特就是不需要传送』

“游戏，你看我头铁吗？”

哈利伸伸懒腰，直接戳向③，可与此同时①②两个光条就往下顺延，哈利就眼睁睁地看着自己点的“哈利-波特就是不需要传送”变成了“哈利-波特就算穿女装也不会传送”。

哈利一低头发现自己已经套上了女仆装，关键部位的紧绷也提示他——是的，女士内衣也安排上了。

『请哈利-波特顺着光标指引前行』

哈利跟着那个箭头走，脚上穿得是双粗跟高跟鞋，高度不算很离谱，没给哈利的行动带来太多麻烦。

他踢踢踏踏地往前走，还没走出一公里，就被一双手拉上了车。

“早上好啊，小骚货。”

是马尔福，他一边给哈利系着安全带，一边咬牙切齿地说。

16.

马尔福把手伸到哈利背后拉开他的拉链，裙子略微往下翻了翻，露出白皙的肩膀和两根黑色蕾丝带子。

“这是什么？”

马尔福恶劣地勾起一根，又迅速甩开。带有弹性的胸衣带子打在哈利身上，让他一激灵。

“内衣——你是看不见吗？”

马尔福被哈利呛了一下，但他也没生气，将手伸进哈利的衣服里，隔着蕾丝布料拧了一下哈利的乳头。他使的力气并不算很大，但是粗糙的蕾丝磨在乳头上有一种疼痛的快感。

“你——”你在干什么？！

哈利感觉到胸前有冰凉的触感，接着他乳粒便被什么东西给夹住了，他低头一看——精巧的金色乳夹挂在他胸前。

马尔福探头过来嘬了一口，接着，他在那两枚乳夹底下挂了几颗宝石，坠着哈利的乳头。

17.

马尔福载着哈利到了格兰斯莱足球俱乐部训练基地，他把车停好，手伸进哈利裙摆，弹了一下哈利被女式内裤束缚着的性器。

“在这里等我，嗯？”

“我也到这里。”

“是谁叫得你这个婊子？”

马尔福跟着哈利一起下车，直接从背后把哈利压倒在车头，他隔着内裤插进去一个龟头，没经过任何润滑，但是哈利被他玩弄乳头的那几下就足够让他湿了。

马尔福插进去之后控制着自己没动，哈利着急了，摆动屁股去吞吐马尔福的肉棒。他此刻最恨也最爱那条女式内裤，紧绷的布料让马尔福没法彻底插进自己身体里，而嵌在哈利性器纹路的内裤花边随着他摆动臀部的动作刺激得哈利直吸气。

马尔福大球星从来都不是什么善于忍耐的家伙，他拨开哈利的内裤，向后拉扯的力勒得哈利肉棒一疼，但粗大鸡巴填满后穴用力操干的快感让他忘却了很多。

马尔福常在哈利身体里进出时旋转一下肉棒，肉棒上狰狞的青筋尽可能擦过哈利穴里的每一块嫩肉，引得哈利急促喘息两声。

“在想什么？”

马尔福顺着拉开的拉链摸进去，拽着哈利胸前坠着的宝石来回拉扯，脆弱的乳头没经过怎么玩弄就已经变得肿大，马尔福相当满意这场面，把哈利压在前挡风玻璃前，叼着哈利的后颈像犬科动物一样来回舔弄。

『①马尔福，我可是你教练！』

『②马尔福！你不怕训练迟到吗？』 

『③马尔福你训练要迟到了！』

『哈利-波特需在以上三条对白中选择一句，在三十秒内不做出选择，则给予三回合内不准射精惩罚。』

“马尔福！你不怕训练迟到吗？”

哈利抬头，看见三条光标和一句威胁出现在自己面前，哈利是绝对不想尝试那个惩罚的，所以只好随便选了一条说。

但是光屏上的倒计时还在走。

『三…二…一！由于哈利-波特没有及时做出选择，所以自动进行惩罚部分。』

“训练迟到？”

马尔福嗤笑一声，把哈利翻转过来压在车头，停下了勇猛的操干，从自己裤兜里掏出个贞操锁小心翼翼地套在哈利的性器上，冰冷的金属套在哈利的肉棒上，压迫着他的阴茎和阴囊——比女式内裤剧烈上数倍。

“你没发现吗？在这个世界上——”

马尔福几乎要把自己的阴囊都要塞进哈利体内。

“格兰斯莱足球俱乐部永远都不会输，无论对手多强，都会出这样那样的意外保证格兰斯莱队的胜利——”

他用手捏揉着哈利的臀瓣，在上面留下指痕，哈利觉得自己的肉棒硬的要爆咋了，但是不锈钢材质的贞操锁就是为了限制他而存在。

“那我们努不努力又有什么意义呢？格兰斯莱永远都会赢，大球星马尔福——金球先生马尔福就是个笑话！”

他低吼一句，咬着哈利的喉结，在他身体里发泄。

18.

“你说的都是真的吗？”

说出刚才一番话的马尔福显然跟他之前给哈利留下的花花公子形象完全不同。

“怎么可能呢？宝贝——”

他轻佻地笑着，在刚才留在哈利喉结上的咬痕上舔吻。

『马尔福』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，二十七岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队长，司职前锋，两届金球奖得主，非常讨厌别人给自己打视频通话，似乎是个花花公子，但却能说出“奇怪”的话。

好感：80/100【怎么可能？怎么可能是假的呢？】

喜好：香草冰淇淋

19.

马尔福明显是不着急训练的，但他却匆匆跟哈利道了个别就离开了。

哈利把自己身后的拉链拉好，把扯下来的内裤提上去。

他站在停车场里，思考自己下一步要干什么。

『①前往更衣室，按照计划给球员们训话』

『②去找马尔福先生为自己检查身体』


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双龙 口交 贞操带 更衣室

20.  
  
『①前往更衣室，按照计划给球员们训话』

『②去找马尔福先生为自己检查身体』

说实话，这两个选项无非就是要哈利选择跟哪个“德拉科-马尔福”搞罢了——哈利可没忘记昨天那一炮结束，小德拉科的身份简介就换成了一线队球员。

切，还真是步步潜规则呢。

哈利哼了一声，直接点选了选项①，相比于老男人细水长流的玩弄，他还是选择被小男孩痛痛快快地干晕算了。

不过……

哈利用手指挠了挠下巴，尽量忽视贞操带对勃起性器残忍的钳制，跟着光标走。

球星马尔福是知道些什么吗？——比如说他只是个虚假的东西——最多也就是真实的一部分？

那另外两位呢？小德拉科就算了，他可不信老奸巨猾的马尔福先生会比马尔福知道的少。

21.

他推开更衣室们走进去，年轻的小德拉科正换训练服，藏在半湿头发后的狗狗眼一下子就变得湿漉漉明亮亮的。

“教练先生！”

他惊喜地拉过哈利，把他放在自己腿上坐好，用他鲜活的嘴唇啄了哈利一下又一下。

他环抱着哈利的腰，哈利顺水推舟地将手搭在他的肩膀上。

“男孩儿——”

哈利决定试探一下他，他用手指将小德拉科湿答答的浅金色头发撸到脑后。

“为什么你们训练这么不积极呢？”

“不积极？我们每天训练都很积极啊，不然格兰斯莱怎么能拿冠军呢？”

小德拉科茫然地看着哈利，手伸进哈利裙底剥掉他的内裤，他的手指能感受到哈利的后穴已经被别人操开了，别的男人留下的精液顺着他的动作缓缓下流，黏在繁复的裙摆上。

他嫌恶地在长凳上擦拭着手指，一口咬在哈利的锁骨上，小德拉科尖利的虎牙哈利锁骨处来回磨蹭，但始终没舍得下力气。

“教练先生……”

他隔着贞操带不通章法地摆弄着哈利的性器，他是无意的，这一点毋庸置疑——但是这行为带来的快感却让哈利弓起身子，死死搂住小德拉科的脖子不肯放松。

“你有我还不足够吗？”

哈利想哄着他，顺着他的话说，但他又不想蒙蔽这个可怜的什么都不知道的小家伙。当然，他也不用做抉择了，小德拉科根本没指望从他嘴里得到自己想要的回答。

他狠狠擒着哈利的嘴唇，勾着哈利的舌头不肯松开，肉棒直接捅进哈利的后穴，不留一点情面，他握着哈利的腰上下运动，骑乘的姿势使得他的肉棒毫不留情地干进哈利最深处。

他拉开裙子拉链，让哈利光裸的上半身暴露在空气中，被乳夹钳制多时的肉粒颤颤巍巍地挺立，凶猛的操干让坠着的宝石都随之晃动。

“瞧瞧我看见了什么？”

马尔福推开更衣室的门，走进来，眼前就是这么一副限制级大戏，他伸手挠了挠哈利的下巴，又顺着下去抚弄哈利的喉结。

小德拉科看起来挺烦他，想要抱着哈利离开这里，却被马尔福按下。

“不是吧，小宝贝儿——”

他俯下身，半跪着，用舌头描摹哈利脊柱的曲线，在光洁的背部留下淫靡的痕迹，这举动别人做起来定是看着虔诚，但哈利只觉得马尔福这是玩世不恭的表演。

他嬉皮笑脸，说着甜言蜜语。

“你真以为你能独自占有这美人儿吗？”

这话在小德拉科耳朵里听起来可能是挑衅，哈利明显能感觉到他箍着自己腰的那双手用劲儿更大了，性器进出小嘴的频率也加快了不少。

哈利能看见小德拉科憋着嘴，并不说话，他凑过去轻轻吻着这男孩子的嘴角，他思考着说点什么安慰他，但是刚才坑了他一把的作弊光条没能出现，他只好结结巴巴地说。

“小德拉科……你不要……”

他也没能说完，小德拉科把他的臀部抬高，马尔福伸出一根手指进入那已被撑坏了的小洞。哈利感觉自己要裂开了，但他手法轻柔，跟年轻男孩抽插的动作错开，用指甲剐蹭来填补快感。

接着小德拉科拽掉他的领巾，绑住他的嘴，哈利说不出话来，被拽着站起来，右边大腿被男孩提高架着，另一条腿只有脚尖勉强着地，他只能靠着小德拉科，这让他被进入得更深。

但不是每时每刻都这样，小德拉科开始学着把肉棒尽可能的整根插入抽出他的身体，在离开肉棒的片刻里他迎来的是马尔福作乱的手指。

但在场所有人都知道手指并不是重点，马尔福很快就一挺身，错着小德拉科抽插的频率进出哈利的身体，两根完全不同的肉棒几乎没给哈利一点点休息时间，互相较着劲，小德拉科更炽热用力，而马尔福则次次都撞到哈利最敏感的那块软肉。

“你出去——”

哈利能感受到身后的小德拉科怒视着马尔福。

“你爽吗？”

马尔福用一种奇怪的眼神看着小德拉科，他似乎觉得这男孩假正经，小德拉科撇过头，不去说话。

“我——还有你的教练先生——”

说着，坏心眼的成名球星故意跟小德拉科一起进入哈利的身体——当然他很快就抽出去了，不过两根粗壮狰狞的巨兽一同扎进哈利后穴的滋味让哈利仰头尖叫起来，死死绞着还留在他身体里的小德拉科。

这男孩很快就交代在他身体里，马尔福不在乎，把小德拉科的精液当润滑剂使。

男孩猛地抽出肉棒，哈利暂时失去了支撑，幸好马尔福托着他的屁股把他抱到长凳上去。

哈利有小半个脑袋悬在长凳上，小德拉科扯掉那领巾，重新站立的肉棒冲进他的嘴里，在他脆弱的口腔里横冲直撞，这个年轻的男孩子还没什么经验，更何况他现在胸口正憋着一股子气。

哈利大张着嘴，但还是没什么法子能让过于粗硬的肉棒进出时不那么疼痛，龟头顶在他的喉咙，让他不自觉地收缩着肌肉去按摩，他生理性地分泌唾液——当然还有泪水、汗水以及别的什么东西。

与此同时，马尔福握着他的大腿奋力操干，他看起来没怎么用力，但是哈利却被搞得死去活来。

贞操带很好地限制了他的前端，不能发泄让他陷入迷幻，他不停地赌咒发誓，让马尔福解开他，但这狡猾的家伙没做出任何举动，除了干他干得更凶猛。

这猛烈的动作让哈利口腔收紧，再加上小德拉科的肉棒几乎要捅进他的喉咙，十九岁的小队员没法控制自己射精，他拽着哈利头发射在哈利嘴里。

而这时，马尔福打开他的贞操带，只是依靠马尔福精液冲刷在他肠道上的力道，就足以让哈利直接射出来。

22.

“你难道不知道些什么？”

马尔福把哈利抱在怀里，替哈利穿好衣服——他相当喜欢这个——哈利算是看出来了。

“知道什么？教练先生是你的——你的什么东西吗？”

小德拉科语言尖刻地说道。

“哦，看来你还真的不知道什么。是不是，教练先生？”

马尔福学着小德拉科的语调说，这可把年轻男孩给恶心坏了，他怒气冲冲又怨气满满地瞟了一眼哈利，提着裤子飞快地逃跑了。

『小德拉科』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，十九岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队员，司职中场，本届金童奖有力竞争者。

好感：70/100【教练先生，为什么不能只是我一个人的呢？】

喜好：布朗尼蛋糕/水性颜料

小德拉科走后，马尔福朝哈利行了个繁复的礼——比洛哈特决斗还有仪式感。

“还用我送你回家吗？亲爱的教练先生？”

“快别那么叫我——”

“也叫不了多少回了。”

他淡淡地说，把哈利带到他车上，送他回家。

『马尔福』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，二十七岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队长，司职前锋，两届金球奖得主，非常讨厌别人给自己打视频通话，似乎是个花花公子，但却能说出“奇怪”的话。

好感：99/100【哇，年轻男孩可真是不禁逗呢——是不是啊，教练先生？】

喜好：香草冰淇淋

23.

哈利回到家后，这“游戏”也没怎么为难他，他好几顿饭没吃——但是一点也不饿，这让他坚信这里不是真实存在的。

他倒在他的大床上，尽量不去碰什么东西，刚才陆陆续续跳出来十来个光屏：『哈利-波特的枕头』『哈利-波特的袜子』『哈利-波特的内裤』……

他可算是了解梅林的苦痛了。

第二天起来，那个光条又跳出来告诉他该选择了。

『①哈利-波特前往厨房，发现……』

『②哈利-波特前去洗漱，发现……』


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨房play 红酒 冰淇淋 打屁股 口交

24.

『①哈利-波特前往厨房，发现……』

『②哈利-波特前去洗漱，发现……』

哈利直接朝厨房走去，两根光条就一直浮在他面前，被他脑袋穿过，又穿过他的脑袋。

“喂，难道你们不能智能点吗？”

哈利点了点光条。

『“游戏”只不过是普普通通的Galgame而已，难道哈利-波特希望自己被游戏完全操控？』

哈利没有理“它”，一脚迈进了厨房。

25.

马尔福先生系着个围裙，拿着把小刀，一本正经地切着牛油果。

而小德拉科坐在调料架子上——这可怜的家伙被他弄得只有一只脚着地，却令人惊异地继续着他的本质工作。

“睡得好吗？教练先生？”

小德拉科冲哈利扬起手臂，“咚”得一声调下去，架子摇摇欲坠，但还是坚挺地立在原地。

“小心点。”

马尔福先生不咸不淡地说了小德拉科一句，把切好的牛油果盖到橄榄上。

“黑色……还有绿色……”

马尔福先生冲哈利扬扬下巴，小德拉科正巧移动到他的教练先生身边，钳住他的双手，将哈利压到冰箱上，叼住他的嘴唇来回撕咬。

“像不像你？我们的小菜——我们最最秀色可餐的波特教练？”

他揽着哈利的腰，把他拖到料理台上，隔着睡裤抚弄哈利半软的性器，他绕有兴趣地玩弄着哈利的龟头，棉布擦在哈利的冠状沟上，让他下意识地往后逃跑。

可他没办法做到。

小德拉科伸手揪着他右乳的乳头，被狠狠折磨过的乳粒此刻肿得像颗葡萄，藏在尖领子的睡衣里，渴望着——一双这样的手狠狠蹂躏——甚至迸发出汁水。

他呜咽着停下来——实际上也并没有什么退路。

马尔福先生用那柄刚切过牛油果的小刀“料理”他，锋利的刀刃顺着接缝处给他的睡裤完成解剖，接着——磨砂的刀柄挺入他的体内，哈利早就被肏熟了的肠肉热情地跟这陌生的家伙打着招呼，纠缠着，和这冰冷的东西跳舞。

哈利原本对陌生的硬物保持抗拒态度，可小德拉科的唇舌手指在他胸前不停作乱，濡湿的棉布紧紧贴合在他肿大的乳粒，让他更容易感知手指带来的疼痛、唇齿送往的酥麻，他的腰塌下来，扶着小德拉科的头颅，双手插进这男孩金黄的头发——不知道是要将他推开，还是不愿推开。

他的配合或许让马尔福先生觉得失去了驯服的趣味，他被拉在地上跪好，膝下草草垫着马尔福先生冷硬的西装不了。

“你先来。”

马尔福先生冲着小德拉科努努嘴，接着拍拍自己已经完全挺立的胯下。

哈利知道他要干什么，他伸出手去拉马尔福先生的拉链——不，哈利好像不知道自己要干什么。

他的手被这狡诈的老男人钳制住了，用绑头发的发带捆扎着绑在身后。接着，马尔福先生微笑着，再次拍了拍自己的肉棒。

正当哈利准备用牙打开拉链时，他感觉到自己红胀的肠肉被人吸吮着，他飞快向前爬了两步。

“不！小德拉科——你不必——”

他依靠惯性撞到了马尔福先生的肉棒——马尔福先生自己动手解开了裤链，这家伙隔着西装裤填满了他的口腔，堵住了他的话。

“让我爱你——让我爱你，先生——教练先生。”

小德拉科将脸靠在他下塌的腰部，在他的脊柱上缀下一个又一个虔诚的吻，吻过臀丘，又掰开臀瓣吻内部的花蕊。

他灵巧的舌头钻进后穴内部，那是一种不同于粗暴操干的快感，舌尖仅仅能刺激到最外层的肠肉，可这种不上不下的诱惑催促哈利呻吟出声，却又被马尔福先生的肉棒堵了回来。

马尔福先生近乎是像使用一件器具那样使用哈利的嘴，他毫不犹豫地操干着他球队教练紧致的小嘴，享受着喉咙收紧、舌头翻搅、牙齿剐蹭带来的快感。

哈利在欲望的海洋上如同一叶扁舟，他的喉咙受着马尔福先生的折磨，高挺的鼻尖埋在男性成簇的耻毛，粗硬的毛发刺激他的脸庞，但食髓知味的他已经不愿意离开。

小德拉科用年轻人滚烫的肉棒代替唇舌，凶狠的操干几乎是要把哈利撞碎了。哈利随着他猛烈的挺身前倾，马尔福先生的肉棒也因此进入到更深处。而当他抑制不住要咳嗽的刹那，他又会被箍在他腰间的手拽回来。

年轻人不加掩饰的凶悍把他流出的汁水捣出泡沫，也在他腰部勒出狰狞的掌痕。

刚刚那一下显然是出乎于马尔福先生意料之外的，他草草在哈利嘴里冲刺两下后，便拔出肉棒，喷发在外边。

浓厚的白浊挂在哈利的黑发上，滴滴嗒嗒地流淌着。小德拉科似乎也被这淫靡的景象迷惑了，减缓了操干的速度——为了不立刻泄在哈利身体里，可哈利受刺激而收缩的后穴不同意他的想法。

小德拉科的精液在哈利身体最深处喷发，哈利被刺激得缩紧了肉穴。

马尔福先生离开哈利的面前，失去支撑又被捆住双手的哈利，摇摇欲坠，却被马尔福先生拎着头发拽起来。

马尔福解开束缚哈利的发带，哈利立刻用手撑着地，可马尔福似乎又对他混着精液的头发感了兴趣，抓在手里不放。

“拜——托——”

哈利的喉咙被过度使用了，他哑着嗓子说。

“放开头发？”

马尔福先生微笑着看着哈利，哈利顺从地点点头。

“为什么？”

他仍旧抓着哈利的头发不放，但是悄悄卸了力——不放手出自某种恶趣味，某种占有欲，他想，他非常想，他此刻非常想做的——就是逗弄这只野性未驯的豹子。

他将手指塞进小德拉科肉棒旁边，哈利那被调教得乖顺的软肉顺从地包裹着异物蠕动，马尔福先生想拔出来，却被紧紧锁住。

“该死的——放放轻松——”

他扇了哈利屁股一记，雪白臀肉荡漾出诱人的波浪，他又扇了两下，从酒柜里随便拿出瓶红酒倒在哈利身上。

酒液的温度比起室温要凉些，哈利被刺激得收紧后穴，层层叠叠的软肉你争我抢地按摩着小德拉科刚刚硬起来的肉棒，年轻男孩受不了这种刺激，急忙退出来——发出类似开瓶声的“啵”的一声闷响。

马尔福先生顺手将半空的酒瓶塞进去，酒瓶比男人的性器略细，又光滑得多，哈利有些夹不住——酒瓶在他体内上上下下地移动，冰凉的酒液顺势灌进他体内，混合着小德拉科的精液，咕叽咕叽乱响。

哈利不知不觉中换了姿势，仰头躺在大理石地砖上，长腿被两个男人抬高，胳膊无力地横着。

小德拉科对于浪费食物也算是无师自通，他将有些化了的冰淇淋浇到哈利胸乳上，然后低下头埋头苦吃。

“先生……先生……”

他一边舔弄，一边抬着头盯着哈利看——哈利别过头去不敢看他——他知道这是个游戏，没有任何一点真实之处——但他总是不由自主地对这个男孩有一种难以言喻的负罪感。

但是小德拉科不允许他这种行为，他咬了一下男人脆弱的乳尖，对着转过头的哈利露出虎牙坏笑。

“先生——你是产奶了吗？”

这一上一下、从身体到心理的刺激，直接让哈利尖叫着射出一股精液。

“操你的……！”

他瘫在地上呼吸，连酒瓶被拔出去，红红白白的液体从身体里流出——淌了一地都不知道。

“你这个……草！别拧！”

小德拉科和凑过来的马尔福先生一人捏着一粒葡萄旋转揉搓。

“你这个坏男孩！你这个混蛋！”

26.

哈利被拽到浴室简单清理了一下，被马尔福先生抱在怀里，由小德拉科将马尔福先生亲手制作——其实只不过将食材切块的沙拉喂进嘴里。

“你知道些什么——”

哈利感觉到自己一说话，嗓子就撕裂得发痛，但他还是坚持说下去。

“那个只会踢球的花花公子都知道，难道我会不知道吗？哦——他倒是不知道。”

马尔福先生低下头，在哈利耳边轻轻说。

“不然他不会这么认真——对不对，波特教练？”

『小德拉科』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，十九岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部一线队队员，司职中场，本届金童奖有力竞争者。

好感：99/100【产奶的……教练先生……】

喜好：布朗尼蛋糕/水性颜料

『马尔福先生』

说明：德拉科-马尔福的其中一块碎片，三十五岁，格兰斯莱足球俱乐部老板，前足球运动员，可以将自己隐身并保持较长时间。

好感：99/100【最后一次玩点什么好呢？】

喜好：“检查身体”“蔬菜水果”

27.

『所以说，最后一次到底要做什么呢？角色扮演？或许是个好主意——』

『①上生理课的波特老师』

『②被擒获的战俘哈利』

『③哈利-波特不想角色扮演』

  


  



End file.
